Together Again
by FrecklesWeasley
Summary: The war is over and Harry has been running and searching. But he can't find her. He shares his last memory of her with a mermaid named Chancelia and is left alone again. But is he really alone? [HG]


Together Again

Written By: Freckles Weasley

* * *

Harry sat under the beech tree down by the lake alone, thinking about nothing in particular. Numerous random thoughts raced through his head and he was unable to keep track of them. Once e had moved on to a new thought, he forgot about the previous one immediately.

He looked half-blindly at his watch.

7:30a.m.

He looked blankly at the lake. The giant squid glided to the surface for a moment before descending into the dark green depths of the lake once more. A mermaid peered at him from the edge of the lake. Harry looked at her without much interest.

"Why must you look so miserable, young Harry Potter?" Her voice was raspy-sounding, but Harry knew that her voice probably wasn't as bad in the water.

He looked at her innocently and said, "I'm not miserable." At that moment, a grindylow jumped from the water, letting out a rather loud grunted laugh. Harry and the mermaid looked curiously around at it just as it splashed bacjk to the surface. Harry looked at the mermaid questioningly.

"That's only Gwendel. He's always eavesdropping. However, he does make a point. You have a sad expression about you. Is there something wrong you wish to speak about? My name is Chancelia. You may tell me anything."

"Okay, fine. I'm miserable because, as you know, the war is over and...well...I can't find this girl, Ginny-"

"The woman you love? The one you were with at Albus's funeral? Yes, she was a beautiful girl indeed." Harry felt hot tears biting at his eyes. He nodded, bitter with himself for breaking up with her.

"I've been looking for her since the very end of the war. I can't find her anywhere." He paused for a moment. "Her face is one of the things that helped me win that last fight with Voldemort. I had seen her there...in the distance...then a green light flew past my shoulder, an _Avada Kedavra_ curse of course, and it caused me to lose balance. I jumped to my feet thinking of Ginny, Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore. I gathered all of the happiness that those people gave me and how much Voldemort ruined all of that joy and...I killed him..." There was another pause.

Chancelia stayed where she was, watching him and listening.

"I ran to find Ginny...and I...I've been running to find her ever since." He was finished with his story now. Tears spilled roughly down his nose. Chancelia's greenish-grey eyes bore into him. He couldnt' bring himself to look at her.

"So why are you back here at Hogwarts?" she asked as softly as her raspy voice could manage.

"I had nowhere else to look. I needed ot rest before checking. I can't handle too much defeat at once." Chancelia smiled, causing Harry to raise his eyebrows, annoyed at how she had thought this to be amusing.

But she confused him further by saying, "I wouldn't count on defeat, Harry Potter. Goodness can meet you in the most unexpexted of times. Then, she was gone. But he heard a soft sound like a bell coming softly from the water. "Farewell, Harry Potter."

Harry was confused, but shrugged it off before slumping back onto the grass, sitting with his elbow resting on his knee and his hand on his forehead.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Harry?" a voice came from behind. _No way_, he thought. But he knew that no one had a voice quite like hers. He flung himself around and was faced with hundreds of freckles.

"Ginny," he whispered. She smiled widely, her red hair falling long and loose around her shoulders, and silent tears stained on her freckly complexion. She fell to her knees and took him into a tight hug that was worthy of Mrs. Weasley.

They stayed there in each other's arms, tears running down both of their faces.

"Oh, Harry, I thought you were dead," she whispered to him, her voice shaking. Harry retreated, looking at her confused.

"Dead? No, of course not. I killed Voldemort. He didn't kill me. I killed him. Then, I went to look for you, but you had left. I've been looking for you eer since. I thought something terrible happened."

Ginny looked shocked. "But I saw you. The curse. It hit you backwards. I saw it." She still looked utterly confused.

"Well, how do you think he died?" Harry asked her.

"I thought maybe someone else had killed him. I didn't care anymore. I just came here."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Voldemort is dead and we're together again." Harry took her into his arms again.

"Yeah," breathed Ginny. "Together."


End file.
